


Dani's Birthday (In Which She Is Graceful Like a Swan)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Dani aka DarlingReigns: the Super Klutzoid, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani falls and hurts herself but the Avengers fam come to her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dani's Birthday (In Which She Is Graceful Like a Swan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for DarlingReigns. Shameless, stupid fluff but I hope she likes it.

"Why were you even taking the stairs? There's a perfectly good elevator right there." Tony chided, gesturing at the lift on the far side of the common room.

"Because it was just one floor up. I didn't exactly plan on fucking my ankle all up." Dani delivered the retort with a roll of her eyes. 

"Lay off, Stark." Steve uttered a simple warning as he placed the injured lady down to rest on the sofa. His wife was hurt and he most definitely wasn't in the mood for Tony's attitude, especially if it was being directed at Dani. 

Bruce popped in from the lab and handed her a couple tablets along with a glass of water to wash them down. He mumbled something about what the stuff was and how often to take it but Dani didn't give a shit what medicine she was taking, just that there was medicine. She swallowed the pills and grimaced as Steve slipped a throw pillow under her foot. 

"Sorry. Feel better soon, kiddo." Tony apologized, awkwardly patting his friend on the head. 

Jarvis interrupted to notify them that 'Miss Lewis and Misters Odinson' were arriving with the cake and other party goods. Dani and Steve both raised an eyebrow at this but Tony headed them off before they could offer any arguments or ask any questions. 

"I had this big shindig planned, obviously cancelled now, but Darcy wanted you to have something simple beforehand. She said you'd want a party where you could actually chill. Now, you aren't getting up and hitting the piñata or anything but we can still have cake at the coffee table." Just as Tony finished with a wistful sigh the elevator doors opened to reveal Darcy, Thor and Loki, the men laden with plastic bags and perilously perched paper sacks of what Dani's nose told her were her favorite take-out foods. 

"Guys, you really didn't have to do this." She protested.

"Bullshit. You deserve it, especially after busting ass and getting yourself laid up." Darcy insisted, handing Steve the pink box that contained his girl's birthday cake. 

"This injury is unfortunate, Lady Danielle. May you heal quickly." Thor put his parcels down and gently clapped Dani on the shoulder, taking care not to jostle her. This earned him a thumbs up in return. 

"I could help with that." Loki piped up. Steve swiftly denied the offer, a bit to the magician's surprise despite knowing how the Captain felt about him.

"Uh, babe," Dani began,"Don't I get a say? The pills aren't kicking in yet and this thing hurts like hell."

Steve's hard gaze softened at the thought of his wife being in pain. 

"Look, there are things I trust you with but this isn't one of them." He said to the Trickster.

"Friend Rogers, my brother only wishes to help. If Lady Danielle trusts Loki is that not a credit to him?" Thor reasoned. 

Dani squeezed Steve's hand reassuringly. Loki was one of them, one of the family and had been for a while now. He was an alright guy. After a long moment of consideration the Captain answered. 

"Okay. But I'm not taking your cuff off, you'll work with what you've got."

Loki nodded his assent and knelt next to the sofa, letting his hand hover over Dani's sprained ankle. His skin turned to a rich blue, it's true color, and a cloud of cool mist drifted from his palm to wrap itself around the woman's foot. She initially flinched at the cold but relaxed as it took effect. A few seconds later Loki removed his hand which promptly shifted back to it's usual pale hue. 

"It isn't healed completely but I've brought the swelling down considerably."

"Thanks, man. Feels a little better already." Dani said gratefully, wiggling her toes. Loki simply smiled in response, a small, polite lifting of his lips. 

"Thank you." Steve stood up and offered his hand to the Asgardian. Loki accepted the handshake. Another smile. Another nod. The sound of a camera shutter drew their attention. 

"J, I got a picture of that but I want the security footage too." Tony loudly declared, lowering his StarkPad. 

"Certainly, sir." Jarvis confirmed the request. 

Dani snickered along with the billionaire. The Trickster and the supersoldier found it annoying and endearing in equal measure.


End file.
